The invention relates to an assembly or arrangement comprising two components which are telescopically connected to one another. One of the components has an externally accessible bore with a thread that extends to the other component perpendicular to the direction of telescoping. A screw with substantially conical tip is screwed into the bore. The other component has, in alignment with the bore, an elongate groove with a cross-section complementary to the conical tip of the screw.
Examples of such arrangements are a door handle provided with a door handle shaft (DE-OS 24 15 905), railing systems with plastic tubes having projecting metal connecting pins or metal sleeves that arc to be axially connected to one another (DE-PS 26 32 696) or carrying bars that are clampable between two walls and contain a spreading pin (DE-PS 26 29 186).
In all these arrangements it is important, after pushing the two components together, to fix them in a specific relative position. In door handle arrangements, for example, a grub screw is screwed into a radial threaded bore of the neck of the door handle and engages into a recess at the end of a door handle shaft that is pushed into a complementary axial channel of the door handle neck (DE-OS 24 15 905). By tapering the recess in the direction in which the door handle neck is withdrawn it is possible to ensure that on pulling axially on the door handle the resistance against the two door handles being pulled apart is increased.
It is also known (DE-AS 26 01 759) to screw a radial grub screw through the neck of a door handle into an axial groove of the door handle shaft, with the depth of the groove decreasing axially outwardly away from the boss of the lock. In this manner increased resistance to pulling off the door handle is also ensured.
A problem in the axial fixation of two telescopically connected components by means of a radial grub screw lies in the fact that the area of contact between the screw and the groove is restricted, in particular with an elongate groove with continuously decreasing or increasing depth, whereby the screw and the groove are heavily loaded in an attempt to draw two parts apart or push them together.